1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a physiological information measuring device, more particularly to a blood pressure measuring device.
2. Description of Related Art
When a blood pressure measuring device is served to measure blood pressure, an artery pressing bag is firstly reeled of an arm surface, then the artery pressing bag is inflated for pressing arm artery so as to retard the artery blood flow, afterwards the artery pressing bag is gradually depressurized and the blood flow of artery is recovered, such that the blood pressure measuring device can determine the blood pressure value through detecting the pressing wave of arm artery.
Because the blood pressure measuring device generally is served for more than one person, and each user has different arm size; as a result, several attempts of reeling the artery pressing bag have to be done till finding the most suitable and most comfortable length for reeling the arm if anyone who want to measure blood pressure, the blood pressure measurement is then processed. However, after several attempts for reeling the artery pressing bag on the arm, the arm may not be placed at the correct location of the artery pressing bag, thus the precision of blood pressure measurement is greatly reduced.
So how to develop a blood pressure measuring device capable of solving the mentioned disadvantages to enable the user correctly using the blood pressure measuring device for increasing the measurement precision shall be seriously concerned.